


Festive Spirits

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus knits his siblings Christmas gifts, Knitting, Post-Season/Series 01, mentions of rehab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: After reminiscing on the first time he celebrated Christmas, Klaus decides that a little festive cheer is exactly what the Hargreeves family needs. So, he gets knitting because we all know the best gifts are made with love.





	Festive Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a christmas fic, yes its May, no don't ask. Also Dolores is here even though its post season 1 because i want her to be. But yeah, I hope you enjoy! A Kudos or comment would make my day if you do! Thank you so much for reading x

  
_December 2010_

The first time Klaus had celebrated Christmas he was in a rehab ward, sweaty and twitching, the voices of ghosts he wasn’t quite sober enough to see haunting the edges of his mind. Yet, Christmas, he had found was the perfect antidote to his fear of darkness and silence: carols were always playing, the lights always blinking and even in the clinical corridors of the centre there was a noticeable raise in spirits - the good kind.

Jacqueline, a kind elderly nurse who always called him sweetpea and always knew how to make him smile even in the darkest days of withdrawal, had been knitting in a armchair as she observed the group area. Klaus would sit at her feet like a child and watch as she made little boots for her grandson’s first Christmas. The best gifts were those made with love she had said, seeming to catch the sad look in his eyes at the thought.

“You never gotten nobody to knit booties for you when you was a babe?” She had said, as thought she already knew the answer was no. Klaus had shaken his head. “Here, I’ll teach yous, then maybe you can make booties for a special someone one day huh?”

Over the next two weeks, Klaus knitted his first gift; a tea cosy, that was more a small blanket of wool than anything else, Christmas green with a loose red bobble attached to the top (with Jacqueline’s help). It wasn’t much, but it the biggest thing Klaus had achieved in as long as he could remember. Seeing Ben and Jacqueline proud of his shitty little project almost made him never want to touch another pill in his life: until the ghosts came back again, until the lights went off and the flashbacks started again.

“Is there anyone I can send dat to for ya sweetpea? ‘Tis Christmas after all.” In a moment of childlike vulnerability, a feeling he could only assume was homesickness washed over him.

He gave her the address and a name alongside a poorly scrawled note.

_Mom,_  
_Merry Christmas x_

****************

 

_December 2010 - again_

The apocalypse had come and they had gone, little Number Five carrying them all back the past; to try again, do better this time, be better this time. So far, this had involved laying low, helping Vanya recover, gain an understanding of her powers. Allison’s voice had slowly been recovering as Klaus practiced manifesting Ben. Luther and Diego were not completely out of their headlock for power, but for the most part were getting used to working together with Five to formulate a long term plan.

They didn’t pay the impending holiday much attention, they had never been allowed to celebrate any public holiday as children and most of them had continued this into adulthood and besides, Christmas trees and giant stockings weren’t high on their budgeting list. What was however, at least for Klaus, was festive fast food.

“It’s not really any different to the usual menu.” Ben pointed out as Klaus hurried towards the golden arches.

“Oh bah humbug! Stop being such a grinch, just because you can’t taste it and all it’s festive deliciousness!” Ben rolled his eyes as Klaus pushed his way into the diner, the eyes of customers settling on him a little uneasily, the way people usually looked at him when he entered a store. Klaus never seemed to notice though, falling into line, practically bubbling with excitement at the prospect of his meal.

“Klaus!” Ben called suddenly.

“What? For the last time Ben I couldn’t give a rats ass about calories-”

“Look!” Ben cut him off, pointing towards a little old lady, sat alone in the corner, knitting needles in hand.

“Is that…”

“Jacqueline.” Ben finished. They both stared in silence a moment, a flood of memories hitting him like a tidal wave. “I think...she is knitting your socks.” Ben noted.

They had been her gift to him when he was discharged. He’d cried, hard, and she had held him. Then he had promised her he would stay clean and not two hours later he had been so high he couldn’t remember his own name. The socks, like everything else, stolen off of his own feet within the week.

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly he wasn’t hungry at all. A part of him had wanted to run to her, hug her and thank her for her kindness, tell her he made it, eventually. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Klaus left the diner empty handed and a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

Klaus could count the number of people who had shown him kindness in his life on his fingers; random acts of kindness were not something he was used to, not least from near strangers. He wiggled his toes, remembering the socks, which were so much more than just clothing - his first and only Christmas present. He remembered her saying, knitting the booties for her newborn grandson- “The best gifts are made of love.”

He stopped outside a dollar store, the memories swirling in his head, and suddenly, he had an idea.

 

********************

 

December 25th, 2010

_Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall?_  
_It's the time that every Santa has a ball_

The music blared around their new Academy 2.0, rousing the members grouchily.

“What the hell?” Diego complained, appearing from his room, soon joined by Vanya, closely followed by Allison and Luther.

“Klaus!” Five’s voice carried from the living room where he had materialised, drawing the others towards them.

“Merry Christmas!!” Klaus shouted in a sing song, raising his arms dramatically. He was wearing a knitted bright pink santa hat and had one bauble hanging from his ear. The room was draped in fairy lights taken from his room, a small, sorry looking pine tree stood unsteadily in the corner draped in paper chains.

“Klaus what the hell is this?” Luther asked.

“It’s Christmas.” Vanya said with a smile, surprising everyone.

“Got it in one sis!” Klaus applauded and her smile broadened.

“Christmas? Seriously?” Five raised his eyebrows. “We don’t have-”

“Hey, I think we can allow one day off huh?” Diego cut in, smiling fondly at Klaus. Five frowned, sulking a little.

“Go on then bro, how does this whole thing festive thing work?”

“Well, like with any good citizen of this capitalist consumerist society we start with...drum roll please...presents!”

Soon, the Umbrella Academy were all sat around in a circle, a small parcel in front of them wrapped in newspaper. Klaus was beaming with anticipation as the others sat awkwardly, awaiting instruction.

“So, who wants to go first?” Klaus prompted. There was a awkward silence for a second, before Luther cleared his throat.

“Well...I guess as Number 1…?” He said, picking up his package. He pulled off the paper in one swift movement, left holding a pair of khaki mittens. Luther couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“I figured it would be hard to get some in your size...and well, winter and all…” Klaus explained, suddenly seeming nervous.

“They’re awesome, thank you Klaus.” There was surprised to his tone, but it was also genuine, as he pulled on the mittens, holding them up for everyone to see. “Like a glove.” He said, remarking on the fit.

“No problem big brother.” Klaus beamed, “Allison?” He prompted, looking to his sister on Luther’s right hand side Allison smiled warmly, picking up her gift. She unwrapped it neatly, a grin breaking out on her face as she unwrapped the scarf, the colour a random blend of rainbow. She wrapped it around her daintily, covering the violent scar across her throat.

“Thank you Klaus, I love it.”

Next was Number Five, who opened his parcel to find two matching jumpers, offensively bright pink and blue striped.

“I thought it was time you and Dolores expanded your wardrobe.” Klaus explained. Five looked up at him from the jumper, his expression unreadable. Suddenly he vanished in a flash of blue light, only to reappear seconds later, Dolores in his arms. Neither took the jumpers off for the rest of the day.

Vanya found herself with a hat, deep blue with built in earmuffs.

“To keep you warm and block out the sounds when they get too much.”

Vanya leaned over and wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

“Thank you Klaus, it’s perfect. Why didn’t you tell us how good you were at knitting!” Klaus shrugged.

“I guess I’m just a man of many hidden talents.” He said with a mischievous grin. “Right, come on then Benny, show time!” Klaus said, turning to the cushion beside him on the ground and clapping his hands. As he rubbed them together, blue light began to appear and suddenly Ben was there, cross legged beside them.

“Hey.” Ben said, with a little wave. “Merry Christmas?” He said, smiling at the chorus of reciplication before he reached for his gift.

“Klaus, is this a joke?” He said, but his tone betrayed his smile.

“Bentecales is not a joke!” Klaus insisted, as Ben held up the small knitted octopus. Ben sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother. “Do you like him?” Klaus asked and Ben smiled.

“I love him. Thank you.” Ben beamed.

“Last, but not least, Diego!”

“Klaus, what the hell are these!” Diego held up a pair of blue knitted underwear, a pink D across the butt. There was a giggle across the group, Klaus beaming at his own handy work.

“They’re for your vigilant work! Every superhero needs some superhero pants!”

“Klaus I can’t go outside with a big pink D on my ass!”

“Why not? Gotta let the girls and the boys know what's on offer, hey, hey.” Klaus cackled. Vanya and Allison giggled, Ben rolling his eyes fondly, even number Five scoffed.

“Gross, you did not just, Jesus Christ Klaus.” Diego shook his head as Klaus recovered himself.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry De! Okay, look behind you.” Diego huffed, but turned anyway. On the chair behind him was a multi coloured throw. “I know you get cold - no don’t try and deny it I’ve seen you shivering - I thought this could help.” Diego smiled, pulling the throw down and around his shoulders.

“Thanks dude.” He said, sincer now. Klaus smiled,

“It’s my pleasure, Merry Christmas everyone.”

The siblings soon settled into another festive ritual, one from Allison’s marriage years; board games. Perhaps they could have found something a little less ironic than The Game of Life but anyhow, Klaus was doing much better at this version than the real one. Vanya won the game though, much to her delight and ironically second place went to Ben. with Number Five and Dolores (who were playing as a team) coming in third. Diego declared the game stupid and unrealistic, but mostly likely because he had lost to Luther.

The hours flicked by, they discovered that charades was a difficult game to play with Luther, Diego and Five; having one brain cell between them when it came to popular culture games. Klaus had loved it though, his dramatic reenactment of Twilight deserving of an Oscar (or so he thought.)

It was mid afternoon when the doorbell rang and Klaus jumped to his feet.

“Dinner is served!” He announced, hurrying out to the door. When he closed it again, unholy armfuls of fast food in his arms, Number 5 was waiting for him.

“Give some to me.” Five said, holding out his small arms. Klaus awkwardly passed him a few bags but Five didn’t jump away, instead he paused.

“Thank you Klaus.” He said suddenly, “Thank you for today. We needed it.”

Klaus could feel himself beaming.

“And...thank you for the sweaters…Dolores loves it.”

“You’re welcome little bro.” Klaus smiled, Number Five was lucky Klaus had his arms full or he would have ruffled his hair.

Number Five flashed back to the others, Klaus hurrying along to catch up.

He found Allison had managed to get the rusted old television screen to flicker into the life and was just entering the VHS of It’s a Wonderful Life. Klaus dropped the mountain of food in the centre of their circle.

“A Christmas feast!”

“Burgers?” Diego raised his eyes.

“Christmas burgers Diego! Don’t look like that your ‘temple’ can handle one day of fast food.” He teased. Luther had already begun to devour one as they all settled down around the television.

“God, saturated fat tastes so damn good.” Allison said, a hand in front of her mouth as she spoke with it full.

“Tell me about it.” Klaus said, sauce dripping from his chin. Ben rolled his eyes. “Ben, don’t you dare start! Let me eat myself into heart failure, they way jesus would have wanted me to on his birthday.”

“Not saying anything.” Ben held his hands up in surrender but smiled.  
  
A hour later all that remained was wrappers, everyone dosing in various levels of food comas as the film played on.

Klaus flopped dramatically down into Diego’s lap like a small child, startling him.

“Ugh, I don’t think I’ll ever eat again.” He moaned, Diego’s hands hovering above him, unsure what to do with the sudden invasion of his space.

“I second that.” Allison said, nestling into Luther’s arm, there was a small mutter of agreement from the room. Five had his arm around Dolores, Vanya was lounging looking more relaxed than Klaus could remember seeing her in years, Ben was perched on the edge of the sofa, watching the film intently - Ben had always enjoyed it when they used to sneak into movie theaters back when they were on the streets.

“I could murder a drink though.” Klaus sighed, his throw away comment suddenly drawing eyes to him. “I was thinking tea!” He clarified and the atmosphere settled again as quickly as it had changed.

“I’ll make you some.” Diego said, shifting a little causing Klaus to have to sit up again. “Anyone else?” There was a positive murmur. “Great, I’ll put a pot on.”

 

***

 

Klaus went to find him in the kitchen, discovering him rooting through the cupboards.

“I figured you could use a hand carrying it all.” Klaus said as way of announcing himself.

“Cheers, umm yeah I’m just looking for - ah! That!” He said, pulling down the battered old tea pot Allison had found in a second hand store.

“Ooh we’re going full British!” Klaus sounded genuinely excited.

“Well...yeah...Mom always said it tastes better from the pot.” Diego sounded bashful. Klaus drew something out of a draw as Diego fill the pot. Once it was on the table Klaus slipped the knitted tea cosy on top.

“Hey, where did you get that?” Diego asked, stopping in his tracks suddenly. “It looks...it looks like Mom’s.” He said

“Mom’s?” Klaus questioned. Diego held up the cosy, examining it.

“Yeah...when I used to go visit Mom, when Dad was away, she always used on like this.”

Klaus felt tears prick his eyes out of nowhere.

“I...I sent it to her. I made it in rehab one Christmas and...well...I never knew she kept it. I made that one to see if I could still remember it, when practicing for your gifts.” Klaus explained. “I can’t believe she used it.”

“Everytime, without fail.” Diego said with a sad smile. Silence hung in the air. “Hey, you okay?”

Klaus nodded, sniffing a little.

“Yeah...she would have loved Christmas huh?”

“Yeah, she would.” Diego agreed, misty eyed. They stood there for a moment in silence, before Diego wiped his eyes, placing the cosy back on the pot.

“She’d be proud.” He said, smiling at Klaus before going back to gathering cups.

 

****

 

By the end of the day, everyone was cosily exhausted, but happy. The girls and even Diego had hugged him before going to bed, thanking him again and sharing festive wishes.

Back in his room, Ben flopped (as much as a ghost can) down on the bed.

“Well, I’ve got to hand it to you Klaus, that was a great idea.”

Klaus didn’t reply, he was stood by the window, looking down into a old shoe box.

“Hey, what is it?” Ben asked, appearing at his side.

In the box were a pair of rainbow knitted socks. Klaus sighed heavily.

“What...Oh.” Ben trailed off.

“Jacqueline said I could make ‘booties’ for someone special.” Klaus sighed, sadly. “He just isn’t here to wear them.” He had a few stray tears running down his face now as he held the socks to his chest.

“Klaus…” Ben started softly but Klaus cut him off.

“I know, it’s okay.” He cleared his throat, wiping his eyes.

“Hey, he would have been so proud of you today.” Ben said softly and Klaus smiled. “We all are. Hell, you achieved the unachievable; you made us a normal family for a day.”

“Thanks Benny.”  
  
“It’s okay, we love you dude yeah? You know that.” Ben said, placing a hand on Klaus’s shoulder.

“Love you too.” Klaus smiled, Ben always knew exactly what to say. They stood there a second before Klaus, trying to lighten the mood as always, took the pink santa hat off his head, placing it on the glowing blue head of his brother. He stood back to admire it, beaming.

“Look at you, the festive spirit!”

Ben raised his eyebrows, deadpanned.

“I take it back I hate you.”

Klaus cackled and Ben sighed, breaking a smile.

“Merry Christmas Klaus.” He sighed.

“Merry Christmas.” Klaus repeated, smiling. He took one last look at the socks before closing the box and rolling into bed. The Christmas fairy lights glistening in the dark, just as they had done all that time ago, as they were doing for 21 year old Klaus across the city in that ward; keeping him keeping a warm, protective glow over him all the way through until morning. A Christmas Miracle. 


End file.
